Forgive Me
by babe201
Summary: Because of what Sasuke did, Sakura is now terrified of him.Later on, Sasuke regrets it.But will he be able to get her love back? Please Read! Maybe SakxOC COMPLETE! But there will be a Sequel! Anonymous Reviews now accepted!
1. Memories

** I Miss You **

Sakura looked out her window everyone was outside. 'It's been 9 years. And yet it felt like it was

just yesterday. But I promised myself I wouldn't think of it any more. 'It's been 9 years since she

had to leave behind her true love...Sasuke Uchiha. When he went back to Konoha he brought

back a woman, she had blue-green eyes, pink lips full and smooth, jet black hair up to her waist,

she was Kiya. Kiya was Sasuke's girlfriend and Sakura thought that she was far more beautiful

that her.Sasuke had avoided her, ignored her, talked to her rudely, and worst of all he broke her

heart.Sasuke wanted nothing to do with Sakura. He had left her alone. She had not given up on

him thought. She had repeatedly tried and tried to win his love. She even got down on her knees

for him! But he continuously rejected her until one day he went too far.

_"Sakura DAMMIT! Leave me alone !!!I don't like you! I would never like someone like you! _

_You have no place Haruno!I love Kiya so leave us alone!!! You're not even close to being a _

_friend you worthless dumbshit!!!" _

Those were the words to her and not only did it break her heart, it scarred her so bad it hurt her

so much. After that day they had departed and not seen each other since.'I left him so that he can

be happy. He told me to leave them alone and that's what I did, but I also left him my broken

heart that can never be fixed. Sakura Haruno is now a nurse and she had grown to be the most

beautiful woman in the face of the earth. She now had back-length hair that was now wavy and

still silky, she had cherry red lips full and smooth, her skin was like porcelain, her eyes were now

cold but light.Her figure was beautiful, it was a one of a kind perfect body. Sakura was now

making her way to work. She had went in but she did not say anything to the rest of the nurses.

She just got straight to work. Hours had passed and Sakura was now cleaning up ready to go

home. "Sakura, you have one more patient, he was injured during the sparing. He needs healing

and bandaging.", "Okay then send him in and Thank you.", she told her softly and gently. Even

after what she went through, Sakura was still kind and generous to all people no matter what she

had been through.' Sakura the whole world does not evolve around only you!', she had once told

herself. After a while of still cleaning up, Sakura heard the door open. Her back was facing it

though, so she turned around. She was shocked at who she saw in front of her. There, Sasuke

was standing in front of her. Sasuke was now taller than her so he had to look down.He had

really changed over the past years. He had his hair longer but he still kept it spiked up. He also

had on a black muscle shirt that showed off his well-toned chest. He had two small golden hoops

on one ear and one on the other. Sasuke was now looking down at her with wide eyes. Sakura,

on the other hand was just staring at his wounds. "Come...sit down so I can heal you.", she told

him softly and kindly. Sasuke sat down on the bed and just kept a shocked look on his face. She

was not facing him but he still watched her. 'She's grown to be so beautiful. To think I would miss

this. But I hope she still loves me. ''_Forget him Sakura forget him and the rest who left you, _

_unnoticed, forgotten. It's okay to hate them Sakura, don't forget they left you, only to be _

_replaced by Kiya. It's alright now let your hate flow freely through you and forget. '_That

voice...every time she saw her old friends that voice came up. But she knew it wasn't her it

was...something else. Yet she did no turn away from it. She knew that the voice called to her

every time...every single time it would not leave her. It would give her horrible dreams of the past

and replaced all the good she had kept once. She then took then took the bandages and began to

wrap them carefully on Sasuke without touching his skin though supporting the bandage around

his waist. She remembered the first time she tried to touch his skin while wrapping up his wounds.

_"Sasuke you need to be more careful while training.", "Shut up I know that! You don't _

_need to be so stuck up." ,"Sasuke i just-", "Shut up and just heal me so I can get back to _

_training!", after that she wrapped the bandages but she could here Sasuke growling and _

_she knew it was because she was touching his skin. He didn't even want that from him. _

_"Don't touch me there!", "Sasuke it's just your-", "Shut up and go away!!", he them _

_grabbed her wrist harshly and very hard and threw her on the ground and left the room, _

_leaving Sakura with a permanent bruise on her wrist she was holding. With her lying on _

_the ground and crying loudly because of the horrible pain in her heart and on her wrist. _

_With Sasuke hearing her while he left not even caring. _

Sakura recalled everything and it pained her to know it. Sakura still had the purple-blue bruise

that did not want to go away. She then looked at it and tried to cover it with her glove but it did

not seem to want to cover it. She felt shame for keeping such a thing. When Sasuke saw it he

then took her hand gently, but she harshly pulled it away. She then looked at her wrist then at

him. "Oh...um...it's nothing. I just fell that's all.", She said smiling at him. Sasuke couldn't believe

that she would even try covering it up. He then looked at her chest, he saw a scar there that he

was responsible for, as soon as he saw it he knew he could not forgive himself for putting a hand

on her.

_Sakura met up with him on the bridge. "Hey Sasuke you want to train together?", "Go _

_away I'm __already meeting Kiya here so i don't want you to screw it up.", "Sasuke I just _

_want to-ahh!", she cried __out painfully as she gripped her chest as blood poured out on it. _

_She put her hand on her __chest trying __to stop the bleeding. "There!! There's your fucking _

_training you fucking __bitch!!", he said harshly and __walked away leaving Sakura crying once _

_again holding her __chest lying on the floor. _

Tears, tears, more tears, screaming. That's all he brought to her along with hate. They both

remembered that day. It felt horrible remembering such a horrible thing. Sasuke continued to look

at her scar he had made. "I got this at a mission. It was nothing.", she said once again smiling at

him trying to pull her shirt up to cover it with him watching her sadly. Sasuke then looked in her

eyes and her smile soon faded away. Sakura just put on another fake smile. "This is nothing

really...these things happen and there is nothing wrong with it.", Sasuke was now near tears. "You

don't forgive me, do you?", Sasuke asked her. "Well...you now we can always be friends, if you

just trust me...Sasuke I'll always keep the door open to forgive you...we can can be friends and it

will all be fine "Sasuke just walked up to her slowly. Her smile faded and she took steps back

until the wall met her back. Her eyes continued to look at him while trying to go backer but it was

getting her nowhere. Sasuke then leaned forward to her and she bent her knees to not get close

to his face or body. He studied her for a while. Her hands were shaking along with her arms as

she held them up to her chest. Her eyes showed so much fear, she was terrified. She was trying

so hard not to fall back, to her it was like trying not to fall off a cliff. She was now completely

shaking all over. He raised a hand and he saw her shake even more. He placed the hand on her

cheek and she looked away from him. She was still shaking. He moved his hand to her wavy hair

and began to stroke it. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to an

embrace. She was still shaking, she brought her shaking hands around his neck and hugged him

back. "Sakura...I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Sakura I regret everything I did. I'm so

sorry for rejecting you and hurting you. I love you. I love you so much. I know what I did was

wrong. But, believe me...I never meant to do those things to you.", "I-i-it's okay now Sasuke.

We will be friends if you like. It will be just like old times okay?", she said. "Just your friend?", he

asked her sadly. Sakura then looked away from him, still shaking of fright. She got away from his

grasp and walked over to the bed, still shaking he leaned down and carefully got his shirt. Still

shaking she walked over to him and handed him his shirt with a shaking hand and all the way she

still tried not to look at him. Sasuke took the shirt gently and put iton without a word. "Please

leave, you will be fine in at least two days.", she said and kept her head down."Sakura please,

tonight, come over to my place. I promise it will not be to hurt you.", Sakura stayed there and

thought for a while."Okay then, but I will not guarrantee anything, okay?", he simply nodded and

left her alone.There she stood pondering her thoughts silently and cleaned up to go home. She

hoped, prayed that everything will turn out fine.

**To Be Continued**

**Well I hope you guys liked it! review soon thank you! Much love. Vote if you think there should be lemon in the next chapter, till' then! 3**


	2. Regret

**Regret**

Sakura was done with work and cleaned up the room. She then heard a knock at the door. She

answered it and was surprised to see who it was. It was Kiya. She looked mad. "Look Haruno,

listen and listen good. Sasuke does not like you! He's only doing this because he feels sorry for

you. He feels sorry that all of your pathetic little friends are avoiding you because they don't like

you and he feels bad that you lone it all the time. Sorry to tell you this but it's the truth. Sasuke and

I just seperated, we didn't brake up. So don't encourage yourself! Now be a good girl and leave

my man alone! ", she said. "But I-", she then got cut off by a big slap on the cheek. She held her

cheek as she was now on the floor. "I'm sorry Sakura but face it, everyone liked me better then

they ever liked you so back off you fucking whore.", Kiya told her venomously. Sakura then felt

tears run down her face. Kiya then got a glass medicine bottle that was full. She then threw it on

the floor, breaking the bottle and spilling the liquid. She then got another full bottle and smashed it

against the wall. "Clean that up you dog.", she told Sakura and walked off, leaving a crying Sakura

by herself. Sakura brushed herself off and began to clean the mess that Kiya perpously made. As

soon as she finished, she then looked outside. It was already dark. She then remembered what

Sasuke told her. _Sakura please, tonight, come over to my place. I promise it will not be to _

_hurt you. _'I'll go but... I will leave soon.', she thought to herself. She then dressed in a white

long-sleeved shirt that covered her knuckles and black jeans and left her wavy hair down. She then

walked off to Sasuke's mansion. She arrived in front of it and she just stood there. Her hair

swayed with the wind and her figure glowed in the moonlight. She then looked at the full moon and

just stayed watching it. Suddenly she herd the voice practically calling out to her. _"It's okay to _

_hate them. Let your hate flow freely through you. It's all okay. Hate is okay. Hate them... _

_hate them... hate them... be free to do what you desire most. No one was ever there for _

_you... you were all alone... hate them... there is no light in your heart anymore... you have _

_always felt caged in your misery... so hate them.", _the voice said to her as she thought about it

still watching the moon. 'Who are you?', Sakura asked the voice. _'I am who leads you. Come to _

_me Sakura. Come to me and will wait for you. I will be at the forest. I will wait for you... _

_come to me Sakura.', _the voice said to her. For some odd reason, Sakura talked to the voice

while continuing to watch the moon. "I feel so empty.", she said to herself quietly. She then heard

the door open and she turned to look over to Sasuke. She walked to him and now stood in front

of him. _'You don't belong to him Sakura. You feel nothing for him.', _the voice said to her.

Sasuke was now looking down at her, and she was avoiding him. "Hi", Sasuke said. "Hello",

Sakura said back. "Would you like to come in?", he said politley. "Oh... sure.", she said snapping

out of it. She looked at him. He was the same as he was when he came back. His raven black hair

was now longer but he still kept it spiked up. He had small hoop earings now, one on one side and

two on the other. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue baggy jeans. When they went inside,

Sakura just looked around. "Do you want anything?", he asked her. "No, but thank you.", she said now feeling uncomortable now. She remembered how she found out that Kiya and Sasuke had

already made love. She hated to think of it. The way that she was being held in Sasuke's arms. The

way she moaned as he thrusted in and out of her. The way she walked in on them and Sasuke got

so mad at her. After that, he did not talk to her until months passed. But he only spoke to her to

tell her mean things and to tell her that he needed equipment for a mission. The thought of

everything made her even sadder. "Are you okay?", he asked her. "Yes.", she answered. "Why did

you want me to come here?", she asked him. "Because... I wanted to spend time with you.", he

said to her. She didn't blush, nor did she smile. Sasuke watched her. To see her so silent, so hurt,

so dull and empty. It all broke his heart. To know that there was a chance that she might never

forgive him, it seemed like he couldn't reach that point. He couldn't think of living without her. It

was all his fault, and he couldn't deny it. He was about to say something to her but the door

suddenly burst open. "Sasuke-kun I'm home!!!", said a voice too familiar, it was Kiyas'. Kiya then

looked over to Sakura and her big smile faded away. "Haruno didn't I make it clear I wanted you

away from my man?", Kiya asked angrily. Sakura kept quiet. "Answer me you dog!", Kiya said

rudley. "The only dog I see here is you!", Sasuke yelled at her, now pissed off. "Sasuke-kun you

don't mean that. Besides baby, we are after all a couple.", she told him. "Oh please Kiya. I do

mean it, and we are not a couple. We are way past over. You two-timed me with Shino, or did

your undersized brain forget that already?", Sasuke said. Kiya was shocked at his words. She then

turned her attention towards Sakura. "Get out, you fucking prostitute!", she yelled at Sakura.

Sasuke had his sharingan activated now. "You can't tell her when to leave and when she can't! You

do not live here anymore.", he said to her. "Sasuke, you know you want me back!", she said to

him. "No I don't, you can stay with Shino. I don't care.", he said to her. Sakura then stood up and

walked towards the door. "Wait you don't have to go.", Sasuke said to her. "It's okay. I'm tired

and I want to go home.", Sakura said dully. "If you want you can stay here and sleep with me.",

Sasuke offered her. "No, thank you though.", Sakura said. "Well at least let me walk you home.",

Sasuke said. "Thank you, but my house is not that far from here.", Sakura said to him. Sasuke felt

sad that she did not want to be with him, but he had no reason to keep her from what she wanted

to do. "Just get out!", Kiya yelled at her. Sasuke watched her leave and he noticed that tears were

streaming down her face. "Kiya just get out! Shut the fuck up and get out!" Sasuke yelled at Kiya.

She looked shocked. "Fine then. But you know you can't live without me!", Kiya said and left.

Sakura was now feeling even more sadder. She then remembered the voice. '_I will be at the _

_forest... I will wait for you'_ . She wiped away her tears and headed towards the forest. When she

arrived there, she heard the voice calling out to her. _'Come to me Sakura. Come to me and let _

_me comfort you.', _the voice said to her. She then followed the voice to an empty place where she

was surrounded by long grass and the moon was so close and big. The stars were shining so

brightly upon her. "Sakura.", the voice said. It was now so close. She then spotted a figure in a

black cloak. The figure moved towards her and removed the cloak. There, she could she a man.

He had a well-built body, golden eyes that seemed to glow, he also had ong white hair that was

waist-length. He was wearing a white kimono shirt and white pants. He was now right in front of

her. He put a hand on her cheek, "Sakura.", he repeated softly.

**To Be Continued**

**Well here you go! I hope you all liked it! I love you all! Review soon! No Flames! I don't own Naruto by the way! (**


	3. Like Yesterday

**Like Yesterday**

"Who are you?", she asked him. "... My name is Riyu.", he said. "How do you know me?", she

asked him. "How could I not? The first time I saw you... When you were smaller... I thought that

you were the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth. But it seemed that no one else thought

so. They never appreciated you. They left you behind Sakura. They replaced you... with her. I

have always felt sorrow for the way that they treated you. I have always felt like I should have

been the one in your place.", he said. He took her hand and lead her in his arms. He hugged her

like if he knew her his whole life. Sakura, didn't pull away though. She needed this, the comfort

that no one had given her, the way he had some way to make everything go away. Instead, she

hugged him back, "Thank you.", she said. Finally, _finally_ she could let herself lose herself in

someone. She let tears run down her face. She had felt so left out, the past few days, hell, more

like_ years._ She felt like so much more, so much more than she used to be. And the thing was, she

had no idea why. But, she cried. She cried because, no matter how many times she remembered

her hurt, she felt it now more than ever. Sakura had never felt this whole, ever. And she cried

because it hurt her that no one was ever there for her, just like Riyu said. She then remembered the

first time she knew that no one would ever be there for her.

_Sakura was walking back from another day of work. She had always been working hard _

_and trying to stay up on everything. She walked home and saw the Ichiraku, and was _

_shocked at what she saw. There, was Kiya, beautiful as always and there she was, _

_surrounded by all her friends, and she felt a huge break near her. There they were laughing _

_and enjoying their time together with her. Naruto was there, making them all laugh. Even _

_Gaara was there, and he looked happy. They all looked so happy, and she knew that if she _

_was there with them, that it would be different. She then saw Sasuke walk up to her and kiss_

_ her passionatley, she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away from there. She cried and _

_cried the rest of the night. That night, she realized that no one was going to be there for her _

_anymore, just like when she was little._

Sakura cried as she recalled everything. She cried, while being embraced. Riyu continued to

embrace her as she cried everything out. "It's okay, I'm here, from now on, I always will be.", he

said to her as she started to calm down. Once she stopped crying she asked him something. "How

did you know all of this?", she asked him, "I saw enough to know, you felt left out.", he told her.

She looked into hid gold eyes and felt like he was being honest. "Yeah I do.", she said. She wiped

away her tears. She looked up at him and saw him lokking at he with such passion. "Something

tells, me you didn't just come to tell me all of this.", she said to him as soon as she calmed down.

"No I didn't, but I'll tell you when I know you're ready.", he said to her. She just nodded,

understanding him. "Look, it's getting really late, I need to go home.", she told him. He just

nodded. "Sakura?", "Yes?", she said to him. "Come back anytime you want, I'll be here to see you

again.", he said. She just smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sakura woke up, but she didn't feel as bad as she expected. Instead, she felt

only a little of what she expected to be a lot. She then got ready for work. She dressed in a blue

long sleeved shirt and a baby blue shirt on top, along with black hip huggers. She combed her soft

and wavy back-length hair, but left it down. She left her house and was shocked to see Sasuke

waiting for her at the front of her house. He was standing with his back turned to her and he was

leaning on the short white fence. Sakura sighed and headed down. She then saw him turn to her

and smile. She smiled back, just not as cheerfully as she expected. "Morning.", he said to her.

"Morning.", she said back. She had always expected him to always be the quiet type, but he

actually wanted to start conversation with her. "Where are you going?", he asked her. "I need to go

to work. Where are you going?" , she asked him. "I came to see you. Sakura, I just want to say

that, I'm sorry for the way Kiya treated you yesterday. Nothing that she said was true.", he said to

her. She smiled weakly, "It doesn't even matter anymore.", she said. As soon as she said that, she

a quick flash of Riyu showed up in her mind. She was surprised. 'Why did Riyu show up in my

mind?', she thought to herself. "Can I walk you to the hospital?", Sasuke asked her. She snapped

out of it, "Oh... well I think that...", she was cut off by Sasuke. "Please. I just want to make sure

that you're okay.", he said. She just nodded and they began walking side by side. They both

stayed quiet for a while. 'Man, I bet Naruto and Hinata don't even feel this bad when they're

quiet.', Sasuke thought. "How is everyone?", Sakura soon asked him. "They're all fine. Why do

you ask?", he asked her. "No reason.", she said. "You know, they're all gonna go to a party, it's

Tenten's birthday today. Do wanna come?", he asked her. "No, thank you, but I'll be to busy to

go.", she said. She felt bad to lie, it was really so that she won't have to see them. "Okay then,

well, you can come anyway.", he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of working, Sakura finally went home and rested for a while. She then remembered

Tenten's party. 'I shouldn't go, they probably don't even want to see me there.', she thought to

herself sadly. But she got ready anyway. She took a shower, and dressed in blue baggy jeans and

a black spagehtti strap shirt. She put her hair in a loose ponytail with a black ribbon. She then left

the house and headed for Tenten's party. She felt confident and felt so sure. She was now nearing

Tenten's mansion and she saw that the place had a lot of people there. She saw Sasuke there and

she paused in her tracks. 'What am I doing here?', she asked herself. She then turned around and

headed for the forest, back to where she met Riyu. What she didn't know was that Sasuke spotted

her and was now following her. Sakura past everything and went back to the peaceful place where

she met Riyu. Sasuke reached where she was and hid behind a tree. He then saw someone else

walking towards her. He saw that she smiled. When Sakura saw him she was thankful that he was

still there to be near her. Riyu was now wearing a red kimono shirt along with red pants. Sasuke

saw that he hugged her and she hugged back. The hug full of what he had not recieved with Kiya,

true and honest passion. The sight made Sasuke growl with jealousy. Sasuke watched in disgust as

they spoke to eachother with such courage to let out everyhting. But Sasuke had a feeling that Riyu

didn't just want to talk to her about how left out she felt. Riyu was getting to a point, and Sasuke

knew it. "Sakura you should know by now, that I will always stay by your side.", he said to her.

"How do I know that you won't leave?", she asked him and she stared at the ground sadly. She

then felt him cup her chin and made her face him. Riyu leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, and let

her go. Sasuek by now, was fuming with anger. "Sakura, I wanted to ask you something that I

have always craved to ask you.", Riyu said to Sakura. "What is it?", she asked him. "Sakura... will

you come away with me?", he asked her. And Sasuke felt his jaw drop once again.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Review soon! No Flames!!! I love you all!!!**


	4. Broken

**Broken**

Sakura was shocked at what Riyu just asked her. "Riyu I--", "Sakura!", Sasuke all of a sudden

shouted out. He knew that he needed to keep quiet but, with everything he heard, he had had

enough of it, instead, he walked up to Riyu. "Sakura, you can't go with him!", he said to her.

"Sasuke I--", "And who are you to tell her what she can and can't do?!", Riyu yelled at Sasuke,

cutting off Sakura. "I think--", "Well obviously you can't either, she's not someone you can just

walk away with!", Sasuke said, once again cutting Sakura off. The argue between them, but they

didn't notice that Sakura was near breaking. "Shut Up!!!", Sakura shouted at them, they both

froze. Sakura was now crying, but she wanted to tell them what she thought about it, "Why do you

do this? Right know I don't know! I don't know what I should do, but it all still seems like neither

of you even care about what my say is in this! Why can't you both just leave it to me to think about

it not you?! I feel so confused right now and so hurt, but it looks like niether of you care! But while

I make a desision, why don't you both stop thinking about what you want and have a little respect

of how I feel?!!", she yelled at them while crying and ran away from it all. She ren past all the

people and not one of them seemed to notice her. She had felt invisible before, but now it just felt

worse. She went home crying, when she got home, she cried on her pillow and continued to cry

until she fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, she woke up with tear stained cheeks and her eyes were puffy. When she stood

up, her body ached. When she remembered what happened the night before, she felt like her day

was not going to get any better. She then took a shower and dressed in her nurse uniform which

was, a white button up short sleeved dress that was 5 inches above her knees and she wore a

black shirt under it that was just below her elbows. She comned her hair up in a ponytail but left

her bangs out. She soon left the house and locked the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had just finished another day of work, but it didn't keep her mind off of her problems.

Once she cleaned the room she worked in, she left the hospital and was going straight home.

But, when she looked around, she noticed that Sasuke was waiting for her again. He was now

facing her and staring straight at her. She felt a pain her heart that would not seem to go away. She

walked over to the front of her house and left without even saying a hi to him. "Sakura", he called

out to her. She payed no attention to him though. "Sakura, please.", he said again. Still no attention

from Sakura. "Sakura, just listen to me, hear me out.", Sasuke said. "What else is there to say?",

she said. He then went in front of her and held her arms and brought her close to him. "Sakura... I

know what I did was wrong, but I want to show you that I can make it right.", he said to her.

"Yeah how?", she asked him. Then all of a sudden she felt his lips crash onto hers. Sakura was

shocked, she didn't know what to do. She tried to pull away, but he only put his arms around her.

She continued to try to break free, but it didn't seem to heve any affect on him. He was now

kissing her like if it was the last time he would ever see her again. She then loaded a bit of chakra

to her hands and pushed him away with it. When she did he just stared at her. "Sakura... why is it

that when you want me, you always go for it, but when I want you, you push me away?", Sasuke

asked her. "Things aren't the way they were before, Sasuke.", Sakura said. "No, things aren't the

way they used to be because you don't want them to be.", Sasuke said to her. Sakura stared at

him, knowing that he had some near point there. "Why do you do this?", he asked her. "Sasuke, I

haven't seen any of the other for a long time, seems to have been a whole eternity. I can't just walk

up to them and it'll be like before.", she said to him. "I know you can't, but you can at least try to

make things work with them again.", he told her. Sakura now had tears streaming down her

cheeks. "But how can I do that? Whenever I want to do something right someone alway ends up

getting hurt, I don't want to do that to anyone.", Sakura said. "Dammit Sakura! That's your

problem, you only care about what people want, you never even bother to tell yourself what you

want!", Sasuke yelled at her. "How would you know?! You don't know me! You never even

bothered! Why would you anyway? Even though I poured out my heart for you, even though I

waited for you, even though I kept trying to get you back, you still never cared! Instead, you came

back with Kiya and you always put her in front! The first time I told you that Kiya was cheating on

you, you slapped me, but even though you did I came back to you like a dog! You went out with

Kiya, you put Kiya first, you slept with Kiya! you did that all, but still loved you, and I thought that

I could have had you back, but you never cared. You never knew me! You never cared that all I

did was suffer to win your heart. You never noticed me Sasuke! Well tell me this, did she love you

as much as I did? Did she tell you every day she loved you like I would have? Why did you leave

me?! Sasuke, I feel like I've given you everything I've had for you, I feel so empty.", she cried out

at him. Sasuke stared shocked at her. 'I never knew that she loved me so much. I never even saw

that real her before I pushed her away.', he thought. She put her hands on her face and cried.

Sasuke felt so hurt to see her that way. "Sakura, I never... I didn't mean to...", Sasuke couldn't find

the right words to say. Sakura continued to cry, but she soon felt strong arms wrap around her

passionatly. Sasuke was holding her. "Please... don't cry anymore Sakura. I hate to see you this

way.", he said to her. Sakura was trying not to release anymore tears. Sasuke held her tighter and

put his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I would have done millions of things

differently to not have to see you like this. I admit, that I thought I loved Kiya, but when I saw

you... I felt like I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I felt like I wanted to hold you like

this for the rest of my life. I was such an idiot that I forgot you here, I forgot how much you loved

me and I went off with another woman. But, I regret everything I did to you. I can't bear to see

you in pain anymore. I want to see the light you once had in your eyes again, I want to see you

happy again Sakura. You are the only woman I want and will ever need in my life. I love you so

much it hurts to see you this way. But I beg you this time, Sakura, please, please don't leave me.",

he said, and at that moment, she felt warm liquid on her shoulder.

**To Be Continued**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Review soon!!! No Flames!!! I love all you people! **


	5. Alone

**Alone  
**

"Sakura please.", he said to her. "I don't want to be alone anymore.", he told her. "Sasuke, you are

never alone.", Sakura said to him, feeling the urge to break and to hold him and to tell him that it will

all be okay. But now, she's not so sure anymore. "Nothing matters anymore Sakura. If your not

with me then it's like I'm dead. I'm nothing with out you Sakura.", he said to her, holding her tighter.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried her most to keep from breaking down. "Sasuke... I", Sakura

started but was cut off by him. "Sakura, if there was a way to take everything back, I would do it,

believe me I would. Sakura please forgive me. I need you here with me.", Sasuke said to her.

"But... Riku... he wants me to go with him. And a part of me wants to. Truly, I want to stay here,

but everything feels so painful now. Everything around me makes me feel like I can't handle

anymore.", Sakura said, now letting out her tears. "Sakura, Riku doesn't know you like I do. He

doesn't know how much you mean to me. I don't know what Riku wants but if he wants you, he

can't take you from here like that. Sakura, you are the only thing I live for and the only person that I

actually feel something for. Sakura I love you, so much.", "Don't tell me that.", Sakura said now

crying harder. "Sakura please.", he said sadly. It felt like torture to feel so sad and Sasuke now

knew what she felt like when he left her. It felt like not being not able to breathe. "Please.", he

repeated. "I can't anymore, I feel like I can't give you anything anymore Sasuke. I'm so empty. Out

of everything that happened, it just feels like there's nothing else left. Please don't tell me to stay

anymore. I can't handle anything else.", Sakura said. "I can no longer love you. You broke my heart

so many times. I thought I could recover it all, really I did, guess I was wrong.", she said. She then

broke away from him. She stared at him, he was completely hurt by her. She then looked at him

and smiled, but she soon started to cry again. "Trust me, someday, you will forget this all ever

happened, you will find the woman that you love... and you will have kids with her, and you'll marry

her. You'll be happy again Sasuke.", she said and began to cry harder. "Sakura, I don't ever want

anyone else. I want you Sakura. I want you to be that woman.", he said as more tears poured

down Sakura's face. "I really wish that I could have been Sasuke but... there is no you and me,

there never was... and there never will be. I think that... my place is with Riyu, and I want to know

that it is Sasuke so please, please let me go.", Sakura said to him looking up at his eyes. Those

onyx eyes... they were shining with tear. And he looked into hers, they were still crying. Sakura

soon stopped crying and forced herself to get a hold of herself. And sadly smiled at him. Sasuke

looked even sadder. "Sakura don't leave me. With out you I have no purpose of living. i can't live

without you in my life.", he said to her. He then wrapped his arms around her once more and held

her, not wanting to ever let go of her, afraid of what might happen if he did. "I think of how things

will be like... I think about it... all the time. And, I think it will be better Sasuke.", Sakura told him.

"No it won't Sakura don't say that.", he said to her. Sakura then took one of his hands in hers and

put it against her cheek and closed her eyes. Sasuke supported what she did by stroking her hair

with his free hand. "Never.", she said with her eyes still closed. "We will never be together Sasuke,

it will never work out trust me. I have to let go, as do you.", she said sadly now with open eyes

staring at him. "Never.", he whispered to her. "I can never let go of you, ever, I don't care how long

it takes for you to forgive me, but I won't stop waiting.", Sasuke told her, she cried more. "Sasuke I

can't anymore. I never want to go through that again.", Sakura told him. "And you think you can

trust Riku?", Sasuke asked her. Sakura's eyes went wide, 'I never thought about...', she trailed off

as she looked up to see his face again. "Sakura... what makes you think that he won't leave you

when you go with him? Do you really think you can trust him all that much?", Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, he was there for me when I needed someone the most. He was so honest with me. He

was so kind to me", Sakura told him. "I feel like I owe him all I have left.", Sakura told him. Sasuke

stared at her, shocked at what she said. "Sasuke, I have to go.", Sakura said now leaving him.

"Promise, me you're going to think about it at least.", Sasuke said to her. "Okay.", Sakura said and

left him alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the while that Sakura was at work, she couldn't think straight, all she could think about was the

choice she had to make. 'If I stay I will hurt Riyu, but if I go, I'll hurt Sasuke. This is so difficult.',

Sakura thought to herself. Sakura was now finished with work and was going to leave. But then,

she heard a knock on the door. She then opened it to see who it was. She was surprised to see

that it was Riyu, "Riyu, what are you doing here?", she asked him. He then put her hands in his, "I

came to see you of course", he said to her with a smile. To fit in, he wore black baggy jeans and a

black thermal. He also had his hair in a loose ponytail and he left his bangs out. He then wrapped

his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura felt confused at first, but she soon got

over it. "I just came to see if you were alright.", Riyu told her. "Oh, I'm fine.", she assured him.

"Well... I just came to say that I'm sorry for what I did and that I shouldn't have treated you that

way.", he told her sadly. "It's alright Riyu.", she said. "No it's not, I should not have treated you that

way because I made you cry. I can't bear to ever see you cry.", Riyu told her now wrapping his

arms around her. "I care about you Sakura, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you.", he told her. She

slightly blushed, and at the same time, it all felt strange. Being here with him. It all seemed so sad to

her, how Sasuke was suffering just to keep her there and how Riyu was trying so hard to take her

with him. It all seemed so confusing when she thought about it. She sighed sadly to herself. "What's

wrong?", Riyu asked her, knowing something was wrong. "Riyu, what do I do? What can I do?",

she asked him. "Sakura, I can't tell you what to do. I can't force you to do something you don't

want to do. I care about you. But, I just don't want to hear you say later on that you made a

mistake.", he told her embracing her tighter. "I don't know what to do right now.", Sakura said on

the verge of tears. "Sakura, nobody is pressuring you to make this decision, just take your time and

think it over.", Riyu told her. Sakura softened because she knew that he really was comforting her,

he was saying all of this from the heart. He had no reason to lie to her about these things, he was

honest and kind. She then returned the hug and felt a little better. "Riyu... thank you for everything

you have done for me.", she said to him. "Anytime Sakura.", he said to her. She then saw him

leaning in closer and closer until their faces were a few inches apart. He was waiting for her to

accept. She then closed the last few inches and kissed him lightly. That is until, he depened the kiss.

The kiss turned passionate and welcoming. They held eachother tighter and they continued the kiss

for quite a while. While Sakura continued to accept Riyu's kisses, a quick flash of Sasuke came to

her mind, so she did the only thing that she could have done in that point, she broke the kiss.

"Riyu... I don't think now is the right time for this. I'm sorry.", Sakura said. Riyu smiled, "Don't even

worry about it.", he assured her. But deep down, Sakurafelt guilty towards something, she just

didn't know what. 'Why did Sasuke some to mind at that point?', Sakura thought to herself. After

the talk with Riyu, she walked home by herself. Riyu had asked her if she wanted him to take her

home, but she said it was okay. Sakura was still confused about her choice, but she felt the urge to

see Sasuke and to assure him that everything would be okay soon, but the only problem was, she

didn't know how far soon was. Sakura felt a pain in her heart still thinking about how Sasuke had

poured his heart out to her. How much he had regret it all. She had promised herself that she would

no longer feel sorrow for how Sasuke felt, but he was so honest to her. He showed her how much

he needed her to be in his life, and she felt so sad for him. But she also knew that giving him pity

would not solve anything. But, she still wanted everything to be right with her and Sasuke. 'Sasuke,

I really want everything to be okay between us. But, how can I do that if I'm stuck in this decision.',

Sakura thought to herself. She felt had also felt like the choice was also including something else: To

stay in Konoha, she chooses Sasuke, but Leaving it means she chooses Riyu not just over Sasuke,

but over everyone else. And it should have made sense to her that she should just leave the village

because nobody would care, and yet, it still felt completely wrong to think of it. She was deffinatly

stuck in between. But, she didn't know what to do. And the worst part was, that nobody was there

to help her in this situation.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, there you have it! I'm really sorry about taking so long to update, I just had a lot of homework, and I mean a lot! I really hope you can forgive me. Please! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I want to thank everyone that has been encouraging me to keep writing. I love you all and even your smallest reviews mean a lot to me! I love you all. And please no Flames! **


	6. Stuck

**Stuck**

"To think that this all happend because of Kiya, huh.", Sakura muttered. She was now in her

room, sitting on her bed. She had no idea what to do anymore. She didn't feel like seeing

anyone, but she didn't feel like staying in her room either. So instead, she went to the forest and

trained near a river and trained until the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as it was the afternoon, she was beyond tired. She was now panting on the floor. She

then stood up and undressed and went in the river to cool off. She stayed there, finally relaxed.

She wanted to stay there, and enjoy her day off, not just from work, but from everything. She

sighed and got out of the water. She stood there, now squeezing the water out of her hair. She

then heard someone clear their throat. She then turned around and shreiked when she saw who

it was, it was Riyu. She quickly went behind a tree and peeked her head out. "What are you

doing here? You said you'd wait for me not come and find me.", she told him. "I couldn't keep

away from you, knowing that you're still hurt.", he said to her. She then felt him hold her arms

and made her be in front of him. She was blushing a deep red and avoided eyes contact. Riyu

was out of breath when he saw her completely naked. He then pulled her close to him and , he

leaned in for a kiss. Sakura looked at him shyly with a huge blush on her face, and soon leaned

in as well. Their lips met for a light kiss. He then deepened the kiss and his tounge entered her

mouth and Sakura responed with a moan. "What the hell?!", yelled out someone to them.

Sakura quickly broke the kiss and looked over to whoever it was that yalled at them. It was

Sasuke. And he looked very angry, with his Sharingan activated, and it was spinning in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?!", he yelled to him. Sakura had no choice

other then to quickly sit on the floor and hold herself to cover her female parts. "Maybe what

you're not able to do.", Riyu spat at him. "Back the fuck away from her!", Sasuke yelled to

Riyu. "Why should I? The only thing you're gonna do is hurt her even more.", he said to him,

angry as well. "You can't be near her because she still needs to make a choice! She can't see

you because you're gonna try to put even more bullshit in her head than she already has because

of you!", he yalled at Riyu. He couldn't attack though because Sakura was still near him. "You

know you're really lucky she's here, or else you would have gotten your ass kicked already.",

Riyu said to him and left them alone. Sakura felt like crying for all of this, but she couldn't, she

had no idea why but she couldn't. Sasuke then looked over to Sakura and deactivated his

Sharingan. He then took off his shirt and handed it to her. She looked at it, then at him. "Why do

you keep doing these things?", she asked him sadly. "Because I love you, and it doesn't matter

hows many weeks, months, or years it takes for you to see it, but I'll always love you and wait

for you.", he said to her. Sakura looked away sadly, still holding herself. She thought about

everything for a while, then she went back to reality and took the shirt. It fit her to cover her

whole body. She then felt two arms hold her, then carry her. "What are you doing?", she asked

him, worry in her voice. "Taking you home.", he said to her, and jumped off. All the while that

Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof, she watched his expression. He was serious, but he still

had softness in his eyes. His reflection was light in the sunset, as the day was now coming to an

end. 'Should I really trust what he says? I don't know if he means it or not, but I think I'm

starting to trust him. I don't know but, I have a strange feeling for him, I don't know what it is

but... I think I can trust him.', she thought to herself. So many thoughts pondered in her head.

But they soon came to a stop when Sasuke finally landed on the ground. Sakura then looked

over to the house. It was Sasuke's mansion. "Um Sasuke? I really need to go home.", she told

him confused. "This is your day off no? Actually, you have tomorrow off as well, no?", Sasuke

asked her. "Yes, but-", she was about to say something else but was cut off by him again, "Then

there is no trouble staying here. Besides, it looks like it's gonna be rain tonight.", he said. Sakura

then looked up, the sky was clouded, of course, it looked gray and sad. Sakura sighed, she

couldn't argue with him, he wouldn't let her even make a point. Sakura then felt him set her

down in font of the door and open the door with his keys. When he opened it, he then carried

her again upstairs, to his room and Sakura blushed. Sasuke opened the door to his room and

set her on his bed. Sakura saw him open a drawed and take out some clothes, since she left

hers by the river. "Put this on.", he told her, and pointed to the bathroom in his room. Sakura

then nodded and went in the bathroom to change. a few minutes later, she came out wearing a

pair of baggy black sweats and a grey sweatshirt, and she wore her hair in a messy hair bun.

Sasuke blushed, 'She even looks good wearing my clothes.', he thought to himself. Then,

lightning strike hit and startled both of them, and the lights went out. "Sasuke?", Sakura asked,

worry in her voice once again. "Don't worry, I have candles downstairs, just wait here.", he said

and went downstairs. Sakura waited patiently for him, after a few minutes, he was back with

candles. He set five candles down in various places in the room and once he finished, he went

and sat next to Sakura. "Sasuke... thank you.", she said to him. He just stared at he for a while,

she had her bangs covering her eyes and he could see her dim figure in the light of the candles.

He then just sighed, "Don't mention it.", he told her. They both stayed quiet, and Sasuke couldn't

take it after a while. "Why do you let him get near you?", he suddenly asked her. Sakura stayed

quiet for a while and kept her head down, "Because... he's the closest thing I have to me.", she

said. Sasuke looked hurt. He then moved her bangs out of the way, and she looked up at him,

"There's still me.", he said to her. Sasuke looked into her dim aqua green eyes that were now

shinning with saddness. Sasuke then leaned in and kissed her, and surprisingly she answered

back. They kissed for a while, and Sasuke began to lie her down on his bed.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, this is where the fans of this story come in, and I really need your help on this one. This time, you people need to vote if you want lemons in the next chapter or not. The choice with the most votes will be put in the next chapter. And tell me what you think of this one. Review soon!!! No Flames!!! I love you all and thank you for supporting this story! Till next time!**


	7. Just One Night

**Just One Night**

"Sasuke I don't think we should…", Sakura began, but was cut off by Sasuke. "Sakura, even

for at least one night… let me show you how much I love you and need you.", he said to her.

Sasuke then kissed her lips again, and she responded. He soon shifted to get on top of her, and

kiss her deeper. Sakura then felt him gently break the kiss. Sakura blushed, and it didn't help

when she felt Sasuke' s hand reach under the sweatshirt. He first stroked her smooth ski, then

he lifted up the sweatshirt, just below her breasts. Sakura felt him first stroke her belly, and then

she felt him go down to her belly. Sakura gave out a little gasp when she felt him give her light

kisses all over her flat belly. After a little while, he then sat her up. Sakura looked up at him, and

her eyes went wide when he reached for both sides of the shirt. Sasuke looked at her, as if

asking her if he could. Sakura blushed and gave a little nod to him and lifted her arms to and felt

him slowly lift up her shirt and throw it on the floor. Sakura blush grew deeper when she saw

him staring at her. Sasuke didn't know what to think. She looked amazing from every part. She

had an impressive body that any and every man would love to have. Sasuke felt himself start to

harden. He then reached for the clip that bound her hair and remove it, to see her wavy hair that

reached just below her breast. He soon laid her down again and he gave her light kisses on the

lips. He soon began to trail down to her neck, and Sakura gave out her first moan of the night.

To Sasuke, it sounded like heaven. Sasuke then trailed down lower, and he took a hardened

nipple in his mouth and Sakura moaned again. She felt him suck gently on one of her nipples,

and then massage the other. He liked and sucked on her nipple and she moaned at the pleasure

of it. "Ohhhh… Sasuke.", she moaned out. Sasuke felt himself get harder, and he really didn't

know how much more he could take. He then stopped and looked at her. She was blushing

beautifully, looking right back up at him. She felt his hands go to the sides of the pants. She felt

him hook his fingers on them and slowly, he lowered them and tossed them to the side. Sakura

blushed for another time as Sasuke now looked at all of her. Now, it was Sasuke' s turn to

blush and stare. He then snapped out of it, and began to remove his clothes as well. When he

was completely revealed, Sakura couldn't help but look away with a blush. Sasuke' s hand

cupped her chin and made her turn to him. Sasuke then held her hands and helped her on her

knees. Sakura looked at him confused and felt her eyes go wide with his command, "Ride my

mouth", he said to her. Sasuke then lied down and moved her so that she can be straddling his

face. He took his hands and held her hips. Sakura thought for a while about it, then she lowered

herself while he guided her. Sasuke then put his mouth to cover her hot core and she moaned.

She didn't know why, but she looked blankly over to the window and watched the rain. She

soon gasped as she felt his warm tongue enter her core. Sakura was surprised with the feeling,

but soon got used to it. She felt his hands grab her hips again and guide her to rock herself

gently and slowly. Sakura eyes were half closed and her fingers were tangled in his hair. Her

breath quickened and she felt something build up in herself. She felt it get nearer and nearer

when she rocked herself on him. Sakura then pulled her head back and let out a loud moan as

she came in his mouth. Sasuke licked and sucked the cum out of her core and she moan in

pleasure. Sasuke then lied her down again and positioned himself at her opening and gently

intertwined their fingers together and pinned her hands with holding them. "Sakura… do you

trust me?", he asked her. Sakura looked up at his onyx eyes. "Yes.", she said. As soon as she

said that, he kissed her lightly and carefully slid in. Sakura bit her lip and looked outside again, it

was still raining. Sakura then shut her eyes tight and bit her lip as Sasuke slipped in deeper.

Sasuke let go of her hands and she put them around his neck. Sakura soon felt him wrap his

arms around her waist and guide her to sit up while still being inside of her. She held him closer

and she felt him grab her hips once again and slowly pull her down on him as he went in deeper

in her. She bit her lip as she felt him break her barrier, marking her. He then fell still and waited

for her to adjust. After a short while, he felt her move to encourage him to keep going. He

slowly began to thrust in and out of her. "Ohhhh….. faster.", she said to him and he obeyed. He

thrusted in and out of her faster . Sakura held him closer and tighter. "Uhh… uh… deeper

Sasuke.", and he obeyed again. Her moans got louder and louder, and Sasuke quickly lied her

down again and thrusted in her again. "Ohhh", she moaned out again and spread her legs out

wider and let him in deeper. He began panting and grunting as he felt her get tighter. Sakura

moaned out louder and louder. Sakura then felt the feeling build up in her again, it grew and

grew. She then loud out a loud moan and she let an even louder moan when she felt him cum

inside her. Sasuke soon pulled out of her when they got off their high and lied down next to her.

Sakura then felt him wrap his arms around her, and held him back. Sakura had the urge to tell

him something and she wanted to tell him then and there. "Sasuke?", she asked quietly. "Hm?",

"I… love you."", she said. At first, he didn't move, then he held her closer to him. "I've always

loved you, my cherry blossom.", he said to her. He then cupped her chin and made he face him.

"Don't ever leave me Sakura. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I'll never hurt you again, ever. I

promise." , he said to her while stroking her hair and still holding her close. "I won't leave.", she

told him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her until they both fell into a

deep sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and the people who will probably ask, don't worry because this story is not over yet! Review soon!!! Hope this chapter satisfied you people! And yes... this does mean she made her desicion.**


	8. Told You So

**Told You So**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up before Sakura. He then looked at the window, it still looked

dark and foggy. He sighed and looked over to the clock. It read 4:00 AM. He yawned and

blinked a few times. He then looked at Sakura. He smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully on

his chest. He then began to stroke her hair. She didn't wake up, she continued to sleep. But his

smile began to fade. He kissed her forehead lightly. Over the times that they have spent together,

Sasuke has found her completely changed, and he knew it was not a good change. He found it so

sad that he caused the fire in her to burn out. "You don't know how lucky I feel to just even hold

you here with me." He said to her. He was so glad that she forgave him, but he knew that he was

still not completely forgiven. He felt like he was on top of the world when he touched her. He

didn't feel like doing anything that day. He didn't want to go out on missions, he didn't want to

leave her side. He wanted to stay close to her for as long as he can. With Kiya, she was beyond

different. When he touched her, he always felt like he was missing something, with Sakura, he felt

so complete, like everything was perfect. When he woke up next to Kiya, he wanted to get away,

with Sakura, he never wanted to leave. When he spoke to Kiya, he hid things from her, but with

Sakura, he felt like he could tell her anything. Not even with Naruto did he feel like he can be as

honest as he is with her. He felt like Sakura was his only friend. She was the only one who tried to

be there for him when something went wrong. He felt so bad that she had to go through

everything that she did. But he knew now that he would never leave her again, ever. He knew he

couldn't change what he had done, but he wanted to try to make it better. He knew it would take

a while, but he didn't care how long it took, just as long as she stayed close. He then snapped out

of his thoughts as he saw her move. He smiled again and pulled the covers up over them higher

and held her closer. She gave out a little moan and woke up to look under her. She smiled at

Sasuke, and he smiled back. "What time is it?" she asked him. He looked at the clock again, "It's

4:30 in the morning." He answered. She smiled again and sat up next to him. She felt colder than

usual, so she looked down. She found herself completely naked. She then recalled the night's

events and she blushed deeply. Soon after, Sasuke sat up next to her and cupped her chin. He

then brought her face close to his and welcomed her in a light kiss. She then felt his strong arms

wrap around her. She blushed and let him deepen the kiss. They continued this until they felt a

need to break for air. "I should go." She said. "No, just stay here. You have the day off today,

and I want you to spend that time with me." He told her while still covering her with soft kisses.

She smiled again and hugged him, "Alright." She said to him. "Can we first get a little more

sleep?" he asked her. "Sure." She said. And with that, they gave each other a light kiss and held

each other and went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&

After a few more hours of sleep, Sakura woke up earlier. She looked over to Sasuke and smiled,

he was still sleeping. She laid back down next to him on her side and swept his locks out of his

face. 'When he's asleep, he looks like such the sweet little child he used to be in the pictures.'

She thought to herself smiling. She was happy that she stayed with him. But she seemed to get

worried with the numerous thoughts in her head. 'Are we really together? Did he completely leave

Kiya? Does Kiya still love him? Will he get back together with her? What about Riyu?' all these

thoughts made her head hurt, and she began to worry. 'I'm not even supposed to be with him

right now. Not until I feel like we can be more than what we are now. Only problem is, what are

we now?' she thought to herself. 'Was it all just a one-night stand? What if he just wants me to

revive his clan?' So many questions that still had no answers. 'What are we now?' She thought to

her self. All of a sudden, she didn't know what to think. So many unanswered questions that

worried her to death. So, she quietly got up and dressed and left the room. She walked out, the

sun shined on her as she left. Tears began to fall down her face, "How could I be so stupid?" She

quietly said out loud to herself. As she walked, she looked down at the floor. So, she bumped

into someone's chest. She looked up, and saw someone that she least expected to see. Naruto,

with a shocked look on his face. "Sakura?" he asked her. She sighed and ignored him and

walked off. "Wait!" he called off to her. She couldn't handle it, so she began to cry. Naruto then

rushed over in front of her and held out his arms, letting her into a hug. She didn't even have the

strength to break free, she held him back. "I'm so sorry. You were right about him from the start.

But please, please don't say I told you so." She sobbed to him while she hung her head. He held

her closer, "What are you talking about? What's wrong, huh? Right about who?" he asked her,

not letting her answer, and she continued to cry on him. "Talk to me Sakura. C'mon you can tell

me. It'll be okay." He reassured her. "No it won't, it won't be okay. I don't know what to do

anymore Naruto. I can't do anything about it." She sobbed out. Naruto stayed lost of words. He

didn't know what was going on. But, he hated to see her cry, and this much. He held her even

closer. "Shhh, you don't have to worry about it. I'm here now. I'm sure it'll pass. I'm here now.

C'mon, I'll walk you home." He said to her. She calmed down, and he walked her home by his

side, one arm still holding on to her waist, doing his best to comfort her.

**To Be Continued**

**Well here's a new chapter. I am so sorry it took this long. I hope you can forgive me! I love you all! You know I appreciate what you do! So review soon!**


	9. Not Working

**Not Working**

Sakura was sitting by Naruto' s side sniffing and wiping away her tears. "Tell me what's wrong.

I'll do what I can to help." Naruto said comfortingly. So, Sakura calmed down and told him 

everything, start to finish. Once she finished, he was left with wide eyes. "Wow. So, did you 

leave any part out?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura looked down and took a deep breath.

She then whispered the rest in his ear. Naruto' s eyes got wider. He then cleared his throat. 

"Well that's… um…" Naruto trailed off as he couldn't find the right words to describe what he

heard.

**&&&&&**

Sasuke had barely woken up. He then looked around to find that no one was by his side when 

there should have been. He got dressed in black baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt. He 

looked all around his house for her, but he didn't find her. After a while of looking in the 

mansion, he left and went to look for her outside.

**&&&&&**

"I don't know what else to do anymore Naruto." Sakura said to him. "Don't worry I'll help 

you." He said to her. "Trust me when in it comes to this kind of situation, I don't think you 

can." Sakura said letting tears flow down. Naruto hated seeing her that way. She was hurt and 

she didn't know what else to do. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her and let her sob. 

"It's okay Sakura, it's okay." He said while embracing her. "Sakura… I think that you should 

just do what your heart tells you to do. Don't worry about what you think. What do you 

want?" Naruto then asked her. She then left space between them and kept her head down. "I

just… I just want to be happy." Sakura said. Naruto then cupped her face and made her look 

at him. "Then be happy Sakura. Nobody is telling you what to do. This is all you. Make the 

decision you want. Don't let anything that Riyu or even Sasuke let you get a hold of what they 

want. Don't worry about what they want you to do. It's hard, true. But as soon as you know 

what to do, and when you're positive you want to do that, then do it." Naruto said while wiping

her tears away wit his thumbs. He then gave her a charming smile. Sakura gave him a little smile

knowing he was right. "Who knew the knuckle headed ninja would be so honest and deep." 

Sakura said while still smiling. Naruto gave out a laugh. He then gave her another hug. "Thank 

you." She said to him. "You wanna go to Ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked her. "Sure." She 

said to him.

**&&&&&**

'Where is she?' Sasuke thought now worried. "Sasuke." Someone call out to him. Thinking it 

was Sakura he turned around. Only to see the least person he wanted to see. It was Kiya. "Hi 

Sasuke-kun!" she said happily. "What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked her pissed off. 

"Well aren't you gonna be happy when you here the news." Kiya said happily. "What the hell 

do you want Kiya?" Sasuke asked again now more aggressively. "Why don't we take a walk 

and I'll tell you." She said. "No thanks, I have to go find Sakura." Sasuke said. The happiness 

Kiya had faded away. "Well, you can't." she said. "Why not?" Sasuke asked her. "Because 

you can't be around her. Not anymore." Kiya said to him. "You can't tell me who I can see 

and who I can't." Sasuke snapped at her angrily. "Well, now I can." Kiya said. "Why?" 

Sasuke asked now officially pissed off. "Take a walk with me and I'll tell you." She said to him.

He glared at her for a while. "20 minutes, after that, don't you ever talk to me again." He said 

to her. "Oh trust me you won't saying that once I tell you." Kiya said happily. 

**&&&&&**

"So what kind do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Uh… I guess I'll take beef." Sakura 

said. "Coming up." Said the man. Naruto looked at her. She was just looking at the table. 

Naruto put his hand on her back and began to rub her back hoping to comfort her. She looked

over at him. He was smiling at her. She smiled back. 'I think I know who I'm gonna chose 

now.' She thought to herself smiling. Naruto looked at how happy she was and was relieved 

himself now that he saw that he had helped her. "Here you go." Said the man now handing the 

bowls to them. "Thank you." They both said at the same time. "For right now, let's just eat

alright?" Naruto said to her. She smiled and nodded. She then began to eat. But, while she 

was, she thought of hoe Riyu would react to her decision. 

**&&&&&**

"Well Sasuke, as you know, we have been together for a while now." Kiya said happily. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes not even bothering to complain anymore. "Knock it off Kiya. What the

hell did you want to talk about? I gotta go now." Sasuke said to her. "Well, I can't believe I'm 

telling you this but…"

**&&&&&**

"Thank you so much for helping Naruto. I don't know how to thank you exactly." Sakura said 

smiling. "Don't even worry about it." Naruto said happily. "Now… you know what to do 

already?" he asked her. She nodded smiling. He smiled wider and gave her a big hug and 

walked off. She felt so much better. She then ran towards Sasuke' s house, happy to now 

know what to tell him. She then saw two figures talking. She then began to slow down and 

walk. Her smile fading, knowing it was not good. She then halted knowing who the two people

were. Her heart sank. It was Sasuke and Kiya. 'Why would he…' her thoughts trailed off as 

she realized they were having a conversation. She then got close enough to hear and hid behind

a brick wall. "Knock it off Kiya. What the hell did you want to talk about? I gotta go now." 

Sasuke said to her pissed off. "Well, I can't believe I'm the one telling you this, but who better 

to tell you than me." Kiya said. "Alright, alright, now tell me dammit!" Sasuke said pissed off. 

"Well, Sasuke you see I'm… I'm pregnant." Kiya said. Sasuke looked at her with eyes as big

as plates. "Isn't this great?!" Kiya asked happily hugging him; Sasuke was too shocked to even

move. Kiya was the only one who knew the truth at that point. 'I'll have you all to myself again

Sasuke-kun.' She thought to herself. And at that moment, Sakura felt like she was having a 

hard time breathing and her heart stopped beating. 

**To Be Continued**

**READ THIS!!**

**Well here is the ninth chapter. I know you guys want to kill me. Not just for the chapter but for not righting for such a long time. I am so sorry! But remember people, the little skank slept with Shino and Sasuke so we don't know the father of the little bastard- I mean baby. Review soon! I'm so sorry once again. **


	10. Broken Lie

**Broken Lie**

Sakura felt like she couldn't take it, but stood her there and listened closely. "Sasuke-kun

isn't this wonderful?" asked Kiya. Sasuke stood there. "I know it's hard to believe but I am

pregnant." Kiya said to him. Well, that was true, but the father being Sasuke was… not

100 percent correct.

**Flashback**

_"By the test results that came out of your pregnancy, the child is Shino Aburame' s." the _

_doctor replied to her. "What?" Kiya asked as if she did not hear him correctly. "Well were you _

_expecting it to be someone else's baby?" asked the doctor._

_"O-of course not. I am pretty honest with my boyfriend you know." Kiya said proudly. The _

_doctor smiled a fake smile. She already knew that Kiya was not so honest. "I can tell." She _

_said falsely._

_"Well, congratulations." She said, another false smile. "Thank you." She said proudly once _

_again. Kiya walked out of the place happily and a plan up her sleeve. 'Oh Sasuke-kun, I'll have _

_you to myself again. This will be so wonderful. We will stat a family together. Without that _

_fucking slut Sakura. Oh I'm so glad.' She thought to herself._

_She walked out holding her belly happily. "'Hi Kiya." said an all too familiar voice. Kiya turned _

_around meeting Shino face-to-face. Her smile faded and she gave a bitchy face to him._

_"What the hell do you want Aburame?" Kiya said in her usual bitchy voice. "I just wanted to _

_see if you were alright is all because I saw you walk in the hospital. Is everything alright?" he _

_asked her concerned._

_"Of course everything is alright. It was before you showed up. Well you should know that I'm_

_pregnant. Sadly, they told me that the baby is not yours so… maybe next time. I mean _

_seriously, how many times did we do it? Like three?" she asked. "Four." He corrected and _

_walked off with his head hung._

_Kiya watched him leave. "Well isn't this wonderful?" she asked herself aloud. She walked off _

_happily. 'I should give Sasuke just one last day to be a free man. Then tomorrow, he is all _

_mine.' She thought to herself happily. She walked off proudly. Not even knowing what she was _

_doing._

**End Of Flashback**

Kiya smiled as she recalled yesterday's event while she had her arms wrapped around

him. "Before you even say it Sasuke, of course we will have to get married so, of course I

will marry you honey." She said happily. Sakura paused breathing and didn't move a

muscle as she took in the sentence that Kiya just said.

Sakura then felt her eyes fill with tears. She then ran off. Sasuke, finally snapped out of it,

he then saw Sakura's pink hair. "Sakura!" he called out after her then ran after her.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?! You're a father!" Kiya called out after him. But he

ignored.

Sakura pumped her chakra to her feet and ran even faster. Her sight was blurry because

of the teas that were being left behind. She ran faster and closed her eyes. "Sakura wait!"

Sasuke called out after her. But he couldn't say anything to her because he knew what he

did was unforgivable.

He then caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrists. She struggled and tried to

fight back. Sasuke haled her forcefully against his chest. Sakura slammed her fists against

his chest but he still held on to her. He held her tighter until she gave in. She cried loudly

and finally gave in. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him just as

tightly.

"I can't do this anymore." She sobbed out. He just held her. He knew he couldn't say

anything else to make her feel better because she wouldn't listen. "I'm so sorry Sakura I

never expected…" Sasuke trailed off, as he couldn't even find the right words to say. "Just

don't say anything." Sakura sobbed out to him.

And Sasuke knew what this meant. She would choose Riyu over him. And he knew he

couldn't stop her. He just stood there and held her as she cried her eyes out. He hated to

see her cry.

He had promised himself that he wouldn't make her cry. Sadly, he couldn't keep his

promise. He couldn't say anything to make her feel better, and he knew it. "I'm so sorry."

He said to her. He held her tighter and let tears stream down his face. She was the only

woman in his life that he would ever cry for.

"I know I can't make you feel better Sakura." Sasuke said to her. She just kept her face

buried in his chest and kept her arms around his waist. "Sakura… I don't know what to say

other than I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I never meant to hurt you Sakura."

He said to her and held her as if it was the last hug he would ever give her. And it was

possible that it was their last hug.

"Sakura please." Sasuke said to her. She knew what he was trying to say. "No." she

simply said. "Sakura, if I could change the past I would, but I can't. Sakura… marry me." He

said to her.

Sakura looked at the ground for a while, then everything started to get blurry once again.

"I can't because, I will not leave a baby without a father because I don't like the person.

Besides, you should be proud that you're going to be a father. It's going to be a Uchiha

no?" she asked him, trying to make things look on the bright side.

There was really no bright side in this. Sasuke looked at her with such sorrow in his eyes.

"Sasuke… we cannot see each other anymore. That's it. You have to get married." Sakura

said sadly. "Sakura I can't." Sasuke said to her. "I don't want any other woman to marry

except you. Don't do this Sakura." Sasuke said to her.

"What more is there left?" Sakura said to him. "Sakura what about us? Are you just gonna

throw that away? Are you gonna throw away what we did last night?" Sasuke asked her.

She cried even more. "Sasuke there is no us. I knew what we did didn't matter. I just

didn't even want to listen because… I thought that it everything would be alright if we did.

And now, you are going to have a child. And there is no possible way that we can ever see

each other again. We're done." She said to him.

Sasuke looked at her, shocked at what she said. "Sakura, you don't mean that." He said

to her. "Actually… I do." Sakura said sadly. "Sakura, without you I don't know what I'll do

without you." He said to her. "Sasuke I love you… but I just can't leave a baby on his own

without a father by his side." Sakura sobbed out.

Sakura parted from him, feeling empty without his touch. "Sasuke… we will not see each

other anymore. That's done." She said to him. "Sakura please don't leave me." Sasuke

said to her. "I have to. We'll heal in time… and you will learn to love Kiya." She said to him,

as much as it hurt her.

She left without another word. Without even looking back at him. She didn't even see how

hurt he was at what she did or said. Sakura continued to walk home without looking at

him. She felt terrible for doing this, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

Once she was at her fence, she saw Riyu waiting for her in her front door. She stared at

him for a while. He had a worried face on. She was very confused at how much he loved

her. But she knew what he did showed that he loved her even more.

Riyu saw her once she opened the fence and smiled at her. "Hi." He said to her once she was in front of her. "Hello." Sakura said back. "You've been crying." He said to her. Sakura didn't even want to look at him,.

"I don't know what to do anymore Riyu." She said. He then put his arms around her.

"Sakura… would you like to leave with me?" Riyu asked her. Sakura looked in his golden

eyes for a while. She then gave him a little smile.

"I just want the pain to stop." She said sadly. Ever since he watched her from afar, he

hated to see her so hurt. He then held her tighter. "It will, in time, once you are away from

the place that has caused you pain." Riyu said to her.

He then cupped her chin and made her face him again. "If you don't want to go, we won't

but I will stay with you in whatever you chose. I'll do anything for you, just to see you

happy again." He said to her.

"Knowing that you care makes me feel better." She said to him giving him a smile again.

But it didn't have the fire she once held within herself. "I… would like to leave here." She

said to him.

He looked at her for a while. "Once we do this, we will not come back, are you sure you

want to do this?" he asked her. She thought about it, "Staying here would just cause me

more pain." She said to him.

"Sakura?" he asked her. "Yes?" "May I ask you something?" "What is it?" she asked him.

She smiled when she saw heat rise to his cheeks. "Well, would you…marry me?" he asked

her.

Sakura's smile faded when she saw that he was serious. She felt so confused at his

question. "Well… right now, why don't we just concentrate on leaving? Then we'll talk

about raising a family together." She said to him.

Riyu smiled at this. "When do you want to leave?" he asked her. "As soon as possible."

She said to him. "How does tomorrow sound?" he asked her. "Sure… but I will have to ask

Tsunade for permission first." She said to him. "And if he doesn't?" he asked her. "We'll

find a way." She said to him.

**OOOOO**

**Next Day**

"Why would you wan to leave?" asked a shocked Tsunade. "I can't stay here anymore."

She said sadly. "What about the people that need you here?" she asked Sakura. "That's

what Hinata is here for." She said to her. Tsunade sighed sadly. "Are you sure you want to

do this?" she asked her seriously. "….Yes." Sakura answered.

Tsunade sighed once again. "I won't stop you… if you are hurt that bad by staying here…

then there is no reason to keep you here miserable." She said to her. Tsunade then took

something out of her drawer. It was a scroll. "Show this to the guards. And they will let

you out." Tsunade said. "When do you leave?" she asked Sakura. "Today." She said.

Tsunade looked at her sadly. "Is there anything that will keep you here?" she asked her.

"No. The only thing that I had left to stay here for… is gone." She said to him. "Did you say

goodbye to anyone yet?" "No… saying goodbye to everyone will just make everything

harder than it already is." She said.

"I hope you are happy wherever you go." Tsunade said. "I won't be right away, but I will

be." She said to her. Tsunade then held out her arms. Sakura then hugged her. "I'll miss

you Tsunade." She said to her. "Same to you." She said. "Tell everyone that I said

goodbye and that I will miss them." Sakura said to her. "Tsunade just nodded and looked

away. Once Sakura left the room, she let her tears fall.

At her house, Sakura had left a note that she knew Sasuke would get too late. And she

left Konoha without looking back at it. She left her former friends, and her former childhood

crush. She took what she needed. But she found that once she stepped out of those

doors, that she would never forget the happiness she once felt the pain she held inside.

But she still held something that she had no idea why. It was hope. Hope for something,

but she really didn't know what it was.

She left side by side with Riyu. And at first, she held a worried look. But she felt Riyu' s

hand intertwined with her own. She looked up at him. And he smiled. "Everything will be

alright Sakura, I promise." He said to her. Sakura smiled at him, and it was not a fake

smile.

It was a warm and kind smile that he had once seen before. And he smiled back. 'I know I

will heal from this pain. In time, but I'll never forget what I felt here. But I feel relieved that

I am leaving everything behind. But at the same time, I'm sad. Sad that I am leaving

everything and everyone who once cared for me. I'm leaving everyone that once cared for

me. And yet, I feel free from here.' She thought to herself. She then lifted up her sleeve

and looked at the bruise Sasuke had once left on it. It was fading away.

After three days of not seeing Sakura around anymore, Sasuke went to her house. He

looked for her everywhere. He then found a note she had left on the bed. He sat down

and read two simple words from it. Once he read it, he knew what they meant. He put his

head in his hands and let tears fall as the words continued to ring in his head.

_Thank You_

**End**

**READ THIS!!**

**This is only the end of the First Part people!! Don't worry. There WILL be a sequel! But for now, Review the final Chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!! No Flames!! I love you all!! I repeat: There will be a Sequel. The Title will be: ****_Your Echoes_ ****I hope you'll read the sequel!! Vote if Riyu or Sasuke deserve Sakura for the sequel!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! And THANK YOU for supporting me in this story!!**


End file.
